


The Magical Core: Finding Stars

by TheDeathlyRebel



Series: The Magical Core [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathlyRebel/pseuds/TheDeathlyRebel
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young elf that happily with her family. Until one day her parents were killed for unknown reasons. Years pass and her Aunt Saturn is kidnapped. Follow Celestia an elf who burned as hot as the sun and her friends Zerenity an elf just as beautiful as a butterfly, but just as deadly as a dragon, Railey the daughter of the leader of a deadly crime organization, and Roxxanne an insane pirate princess as they rush to save her. Will they succeed or will it be too late?





	1. Rosewood, Bellum 62552

Hello everyone! How are you? Good I hope I’m the narrator of this story. You can just call me Narr if you like. Well, now that inductions are out of the way. Short as they were. I do believe I have a story to tell my Dear Readers.

 

Space is infinite and vast. Always expanding. An ever changing entity It’s a known fact that after it’s all gone. After all the stars burn out. After all the planets turn into nothing but dust. The universe and every universe like it will continue to grow. It still amazes me at just how much you humans haven’t seen. At how much you haven’t done. You’ve got work to do. I’m sure can handle it. It would seem that you’re quite the ambitious species Aren’t you?

 

Given that fact, there are a rather unknown number of planets and stars. There are some many awesome planet I wish I could tell you about, but we're only here to talk about one. No, not it’s not Earth. What’s happening down on Earth is a story for another day. The planet we’re here for is called Magicea.

 

It’s like Earth in a number of ways, but different in a lot of others. In fact Magicea has two moons instead of one like Mars. On this planet there are magical creatures of the legend and fairy tales. Unicorns, Dragon, Elves, and many others. How that got there is a story well tell a little later promise.

 

Right now as you read this there on that wonderful planet. A young woman was sitting at a desk writing a letter to her daughter. The woman’s name was Sally Nightmare. Sally was a beautiful woman with long red hair that looked so much like a sunset. Her electric blue eyes filled with sorrow and pain as she wrote her letter. 

 

Listening to the screams of pain and fear coming from outside her window. As the people she had sworn an oath to protect both as a Light Warrior and as a Lady of Rosewood. She had failed them in every way possible and now here she was about to abandon her own daughter. Tears fell from her eyes that had always been so full of determination and now nothing. Broken and defeated had never been words to describe Sally Nightmare and yet here we are. 

 

Looking at her darling little girl as she lay sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. Why she was writing a letter to a person in the same room as her. Simple Sally was going to die. There was no way around it the Seven Deadly Warrior wouldn’t stop until both she and her husband Jack was dead. 

 

Crying harder than she ever had in her life up until this point. She put down the pen and tried to stand but failed miserably. Falling to the ground Sally curled herself into a little ball. Rocking back and forth as she mumbled her apology to her daughter and the people outside. 

 

She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to leave Celestia alone. The young elf stayed like that for a while until she heard Celestia move slightly. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Celestia wasn’t going to be alone. She would have Blair, Rainbow, and Saturn she would be fine.

 

Standing up and succeeding this time she walked over to the bed. Kneeling beside it, she pushed Celestia red hair that was just like sally’s own out of the little girl’s face. A part of her wished that Celestia would open her eyes. If only for a minute or two the younger elf had gorgeous eyes. One electric blue and the other was forest green. 

 

Jack’s mother had also had Heterochromia it was where Celestia had likely gotten it from her. Kissing the smaller elf on the forehead as Sally whispered “I love you Sunshine” she left the room. Walking down the hall had been a blur all she remembered was reaching the bottom of the stairs. Stepping into something red and oddly sticky. ‘Blood’ Sally’s mind dully supplied before her own blood ran cold with dread. “Jack!” the redhead had shouted in fear for husband clear in her voice. 

 

Slowly following the blood trail all the way to the living room. She saw the One of the many sites she had prayed to every god that existed. She would never have to see in her life. They had of course ignored her because nothing went right in her life.

 

There he was the love of her life lying on their living room floor. Blood oozing from places it's most likely shouldn't be. Green eyes not yet lifeless, but it was only a matter of time at this point. She was going to have to watch him die. Solis, she wished someone would just kill her now. In fact, she would do it herself, if she had a knife, Before she watch another person she cared for die in front of her.

 

“Jack” sunset elf whimpered softly as she knelt down in front of him. The tears she had been successful holding back fall from her eyes. Solis, she had never cried this much in an hour like this. “Oh hey spitfire I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this.” Jack laughed as he smiled a smile that would have been charming. If not for the fact his mouth was so full of blood. Honesty it was a miracle that he could speak.

 

“Neither did I, I had even prayed for it” Sally said softly as she ran her hands through his hair. Jack laughed at that which quickly turned into a cough. Somehow he still managed to say “The Gods really don’t do their job do they Love” jokingly smiling up at Sally with all the love in the world. Who smiled back tears still streaming down her face.

 

“I don’t want you to go” the red haired elf sobbed as she held on to Jack tightly. She wanted him to live somehow someway she had just wanted him to live. Why was that so hard for the universe to get. Jack lifted his hand to wipe away Sally tears gently. “I don’t want to go neither” A few moments passed before he spoke again 

 

“Hey Spitfire”

 

“Yes” Sally said quietly, in fact, it was almost a whisper

 

“You know what I love most about you,”

 

“No, what?” She knew exactly what he was going to say

 

“Your hair,”

 

“Doesn't your sister also have red hair,” Sally asked, knowing better than to bring up his mother. They never talked about his mother for good reason too. So she talked about his little sister instead. The eldest of three children, she would numbly what that had been like.

 

“Yes.” Jack said, forcing himself to sit up. Even though it must have been painful. Sally would have said something. If she didn’t know Jack like she did. He would most likely put up a fight and she didn’t want that.

 

“But it’s not like yours, while her’s is crimson, almost like blood in fact. Yours is like a sunset.” Jack continued after a moment he smiled at Sally. Gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear all before kissing her.

 

A kiss that tasted of salt, blood, and just... Him. It would have been perfect if not for the obvious. He pulled back from just enough to whisper three words into her ear. Just three little words that broke her completely

 

“I love you,”

 

And he didn’t speak again, he didn’t move. Pulling back slowly, holding his head up. Sally saw for the second time tonight a sight she would kill to never have to see. She saw green eyes. That was always either like a raging fire or a calming forest. Green eyes that had found its way into her heart. And unlike so many other people in her life never once tried to leave.

 

She the first time since Henry Jack’s father had been murdered in front of them. Sally Nightmare saw lifeless green eyes. Next thing she knew there was a scream. A scream of a completely broken person. The scream of a person who had just lost everything in one night. The scream of someone with nothing else to lose.

 

It was only when her throat started to hurt did she realize that had been her screaming. Celestia was upstairs as long as Sally stayed where she was. Celestia wouldn’t have to see her mother be killed right in front of her. It would all be fine in the end. Lying Jack back on the ground Kissing him gently.

 

“Hello Sally how are you” a disturbingly sweet voice said in a mocking manner. Looking up through the red veil that was her hair. Sally saw a woman standing by the front door. She absent-mindedly twirled a bloodied knife in her hand. The woman was likely taller than Sally. If she had been standing. Her blonde hair in a rather low ponytail shined in the moonlight.

 

She looked at Jack one last time before she looked back to the woman. “Oh Hollie Amica Mea how are you, how are the twins.” Sally said for no other than make Hollie mad. Hey her husband was dead and she’s going to die. Might as well enjoy the simple things in life. Well, while she still could.

 

“It’s Holiday you lost the right to call me that and the right to talk about the twins” Holiday said enraged Sally smiled bitterly to herself for a moment. Hollie wouldn’t have been as mad if she mentioned her two other children. She hated Jade and Atlas but the twins Luna and Draco were her pride and joy. “Not after what you did”

 

The redhead gave a small bitter laugh at that. “After what I did?” Sally stood to her feet angry was not the word to fit what she feeling. “What lies have Sarah been feeding you?” Sally growled in pure rage “All of what I did was for the good of the people we all swore an oath to protect”

 

“The good of the people please” Holiday said disbelief clear in her voice. Taking a few steps forward until was in front of Sally. You only care about yourself and you know it”

 

“What... Are you hearing yourself, you were there when she killed Lady Raven that day you were there when she killed Henry as well!” Sally shouted in disbelief. “You know what she did to your son before he died”

 

“They were traitors they deserved to die, and my son that was the only time I was ever proud of him. It was almost sad how he died” 

 

“You killed him!”

 

“It was an order! What was I supposed not kill him” Holiday said rolling her eyes.

 

Sally just looked at her no matter how times they had this argument. It still shocked her how much Holiday just didn’t seem to care for Atlas. Shaking her head the redhead continued.

 

“Raven and Henry were heroes, they deserved so much than what they got Atlas deserved much more than he got as well” Sally paused for a moment and smirked “Are you really going to believe all the lies that bitch tells you” Feeling the cold edge of Hollie’s blade pressed against her throat made her smile

 

“Big talk for someone without a weapon” Holiday hissed, her dark purple eyes filled with anger. Sally tilted her head to the side “You know, if I had a weapon I could kick your ass right?”

 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it for second Love, After all, you are the leader of the Seven Deadly Warriors, but sadly you don’t”

 

“Kill me than as my last request as your friend and an order from your leader and my dearest mother-in-law” Sally said voice devoid all emotion. Holiday smiled it was almost sad in a way as she pressed her forehead to Sally’s.

“As you wish, my fair lady”

Jack and Sally Nightmare died on Aestus (June) 25, 2052. Jack only 25 and Sally 26. I cannot tell you their last thoughts or word for that matter. Not, at least later cross my heart. Oh Celestia Dearest Celestia their darling little girl. Who once shined like the sun. After this only glowed like the moon. That did not mean she didn’t burn hot like it though. She is Celestia Nightmare and this. This is HER story.


	2. Ten Years Later

Our story starts here Aestas 25, 2062. Ten years after sally and jack’s death. Well at least one of our stories start here. The story of The Magical Core starts much later than this one. 

The story of Celestia Vega Nightmare begins here. Right on top of this stunning waterfall known as The Dragon’s Fall. The story of the name is a very good one maybe i’ll tell it to you someday. 

Anyways on the top of Dragon’s Fall sat our very daring young elf. Okay so maybe saying that she sat on top of the waterfall was putting it lightly. The girl was sitting on a swing attached to a tree branch hanging over said waterfall. How she even got on the swing is a mystery to me. 

The ropes of the swing looked like they were about to snap at any moment, But the point still stands she was at the top!

Celestia looked to be a reasonably height for an elf her age, About 5ft 9 or 8in. Her long sunrise hair gently flowing in the wind. Using her magic to prevent her clothes from getting wet. 

Speaking of clothes, she wore a dark green dress shirt. That had silver lining around the sleeves, the middle, and the bottom. From the way it hang off her body it was most likely too big for her. Probably because it had once belonged to someone else at one point. 

The black jeans she was wearing were ripped in several places. It was like she had tripped over something one to many time. Sure Celestia wasn’t what you called clumsy. In her line of work she couldn't afford to be, But like it happens to the best of us The back of her rather worn out combat boots hit the water as she swung back and forth pretty far.

Just thinking. Celestia did that alot when she was alone. It was either that or drawing, but she didn’t have anything to draw with at the moment. So thinking it was. 

Now just cause Celestia thought a lot doesn't mean it was good for her. She was one of those people that shouldn't be left alone with just their thoughts. Weird or bad things tended to happen when she was. Not only that but she was also one of those elves that did what they wanted to do. Like that was her motto I do what I want. 

Looking down to see the bottom of the waterfall. Wondering absentmindedly what would happen if she fell. She was high enough that the fall would definitely kill her. So the thought was more on the line of how she would die if she fell. Dark yes didn’t stop her from thinking it. 

Wound it hurt? Would she feel anything at all? Would she have a long or short death? Like if she jumped right now. Would it be a long death but felt nothing? Or a short one where she felt everything for those few moments? A short death with no pain or a long one where she felt every bone in her break. The air leave her lungs when she hit the water.

Celestia wasn’t going to lie. She really wanted to find out. That would be fun in a way. She would get her answers and the free fall would be awesome. The fear that would encase her as she drowned was something she was down for, After all her last name was Nightmare and so instead of fear pushing her away it drew her in. Names hold power they always would and this was no exception.

Fear was something that drove her to do things that other normally wouldn’t. Fear was the emotion she was most familiar with. Staring at the water bottom of the waterfall. The red-haired elf heard someone call her name. Blinking her very unique eyes. The right one was a brilliant electric blue that glowed in a way that was so captivating, While the left a gently forest green that was so calming to a few people. Now where were we?

“Celestia!”

Oh right! We were there. Leaning all the way back holding on to the ropes as she did so. Celestia looked at the person calling her name smiling brightly. “Hi Claire!” Celestia said cheerfully as if she wasn’t on a swing hanging over a waterfall. Or having thoughts about jumping from said swing 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Celestia fromer combat instructor yelled over the sound of the waterfall. Slight disbelief coloring her voice only slight stuff like this was normal for her. Celestia rolled her eyes playfully laughing lightly.

“What does it look like? I’m having fun!” The redhead said in between laughs. A smirk playing on her lips. Showing that Celestia has a very weird definition of fun.

“Celestia” Claire scolded hands on her hips glaring. The warning clear in her voice. Celestia sighed fighting back the urge to roll her eyes again. Knowing the look very well from being her student at the Light Warrior school in Amethyst. The capital of Archangeli of the country they were currently living. Celestia had spent nine years of her life in Bellum the next country over. 

Anyway it was the do what i say or else look. She had gotten a lot of those looks when she was in school. Fun times.

“Fine” Celestia mumbled slightly annoyed standing up and turning so she was facing Claire. Swinging the swing back and forth to herself so lift for when she let go and jumped. Watching with sick satisfaction as a look of realization of what she was about to do sparked across Clair’s face. As her old combat instructor Claire knew for a fact that Celestia had like no self preservation skills 

Smiling widely Celestia jumped landing somewhat gracefully on her feet. Going into a roll to let off some of the momentum from her jump. Stopping when she was in fount of Claire. Crossing her legs Celestia looked up smile still present. 

Claire hadn’t changed much from the last time Celestia had seen her. About a year which doesn’t seem like much but a lot can change in a year. Claire eyes was still something Celestia found Interesting. One part of them were a striking white that gently turned into this burning red color. That Celestia somehow someway connected to on a spiritual level.

Claire’s white into that same red color hair was held into a high ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top, Red leather jacket, black jean, black knee high boots. 

“Hello Starlight” The white haired combat instructor said gently with a slight smile. Kneeling down to Celestia’s level pushing back a stray strands of the young elf hair back from her face. “How are you” Claire asked with sincere concern in her voice. Celestia knew why she was so concern after what happened last year. If she was in her place she would be concerned too.

“I’m fine” Claire raised an eyebrow at that which was fair. Celestia was known to lie about how she was doing. It wasn’t a complete lie this time though. In the long run she was not fine but right now she was. That’s all that matters. 

“I not lying this time I’m fine” Celestia promised quietly looking at the grass. It was a pure green and soft. Like you could walk on it for hours and your feet would never hurt. The red haired elf smiled gently at that thought. Solis she loved nature it was so pure and yet so deadly. Most things and nature could kill you like her beautiful Butterfly. 

Looking up Celestia could see that Claire was not convinced on any level but she let it go, Which surprised her Claire was not the type of person to let things go. She was more on the line of hold tight and never let go, Which Celestia agreed with on some level but there was times were she let go. I guess Claire was the same way.

“So what are you doing here?” Celestia asked curious to know after all school was starting in a few months. That was always time consuming. What with being a full time teacher and Light Warrior. Being a Light Warrior in general was all kinds of stress.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask that” Claire said more to herself than to Celestia. Okay so that wasn’t good at like all. “What is it” Celestia asked kind of worried. If Claire was worried about her knowing why she was here than that only meant bad news. 

“ I came with news from Lord and Lady Deamon that Saturn is to leave and head to Malachite tomorrow” said Claire in a low voice 

“They want Saturn to leave? But what for?”

“There’s a meeting for some of Lady Blood Spill’s best lords and lady being held there” Claire explained but it left Celestia with a bad feeling. Light Warriors weren’t used for this kind of thing. Most Lords and Ladies could protect themselves. They were often highly trained Light Warriors themselves. If they needed to be protected then they used the most skilled guards. 

Light Warriors are soldiers and high profile government officials. Stuff like that was below their rank. They were like The Army and Earth’s FBI wrapped into one in their own way. 

“I know it sounds off probably is but you know they saying” Claire admitted in a voice that said volumes about how worried she was. “If The Lady comes knocking you answer” Celestia whispered Claire smiled softly “That’s my girl” kissing the top of the red haired elf head.

“Also Lord and Lady Deamon should be coming through here in a few weeks” Claire added at the last second. Celestia blinked in surprise and she felt even more worry seeping into her. 

Lady Luna and Lord Draco were all kinds of trouble. She knew that first hand after all they used to babysit here when she was little. Back when she lived in Bellum and it had always felt like she was babysitting them. Not only that but they were one of the Seven Deadly Warriors. 

The Seven were their tyrant of a leader Lady Blood Spills most deadly. They were the type of people to wreak you shit than leave you bleeding on the ground. They murdered ,and slaughtered so many people. If one of The Seven wanted you dead than that was it. Say your goodbyes and write out your will because you won’t live to see tomorrow. 

That was bad. That was very very VERY bad. “WHAT! Do you mean they going through the forest or their stopping by our house” Celestia said in one breath on the verge of a panic.

“The latter” 

Taking a deep breath Celestia forced herself to calm down panicking was Saturn and Zerenity’s thing. “So what do they want?” She asked so close to screaming. Yeah she really should have brought her sketch pad with her. All of this was bad for both her physical and mental health.

“They said that they want to see how you’re doing” 

“They want to see how I’m doing I haven’t seen or heard from them in 11 years” Celestia said in utter disbelief. Did they think she was stupid. “Do you believe that cause I don’t” Celestia couldn’t believe that that was the lie they give. As if she would believe that they actually wanted to see her for no reason. No reason at all besides we just want to see how you’re doing. 

“No I don’t but-” Claire started before stopping and looking at her watch. “Oh would you look at the time, Sorry Starlight I have to go” Celestia nodded slowly still kind of lost in thought. The two hugged quickly before Claire went on her way back to Amethyst. Celestia sat there for a while thinking about The Seven. She had only ever met Luna and Draco. The other she had only heard about and seen pictures.

Each one of their code names were one of the seven deadly sins. The leader Lady Mays

Standing up Celestia looked around for where she left her bag and sword. Finding them hidden in a brush by the river the waterfall was a part of. Looking at the weapon Celestia smiled slightly. The sword was really a sight to behold. It was absolutely beautiful in rather sinister way if you’re in to that type of thing. 

No shame here honest. There was just something about this weapon that screamed nightmare. It was like it holding up a giant sign that read “BEWARE” in neon lights ya just couldn’t miss it. 

The blade itself was a rather rich color of purple. Engraved into it were the words “lunae lumen in tenebris”. Surrounding the words were symbols and drawing that told a story. What story well that you’ll have to wait and see, The handle was ebony black. Swinging her bag over her right shoulder Celestia walked to her meadow. She had something she needed to do

She did it every year on this day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on here so I really hope you like it! Comments are always welcome 
> 
> Vide Te Mox,  
> Rebel


End file.
